An AU is Born
by BananaQUEEN13
Summary: Never has an AU have a Sans backstory like this one. Sans wasn't BORN a skeleton, but was made one when he and his brother died years ago. This has got Ink interested.


My wings folded over me, protecting me from the blasting wind outside. I had to find him. I just had to. Shivers ran up my body as I climbed up the steep mountain. There was no way I could let him die in this cold. I was also very aware of how the humans were working to gather up monsters to lock them into the underground. I couldn't let my brother be one of those monsters. He needed to stay with me, hiding on the surface, where they could keep watching the stars. Ugh, why did he have to sneak off up the mountain to try and free everybody in the underground? The kid is too innocent and pure for his own good. My scales rattled in the wind as I approached a cave in the mountain side. As far as I knew, this is where my brother was headed to free the monsters. Where was he then? Did he fall into the underground? I don't know what I'd do if that happened!

Man kid, where are you?

I heard a yelp coming from inside the cave. I immediately ran inside, looking for the source of the yelp. The next thing I remember was falling, with not enough time to stop myself with my wings, coming to a very painful landing, and then. Darkness.

…..ooo0000OOOOOOOOO0000ooo…..

I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. Where was I? And man, did I feel weird. I tried sitting up, only to hit my head on something hard, making a weird KONK sound, forcing me to lay back down. Why did my head make that sound? And why did my head not really feel the hit? My hand went up to my head, to find that I no longer had flesh and scales, but a hard material which I assumed was bone. My hand shook as I realized it was bone too. I began to wish that I could see right now.

Speaking of darkness, where was I? I started feeling around the area, to find I was in some kind of box. What had happened? Last thing I remembered was falling, and…

I…

DID I DIE?

Panic started to fill my body, or, what was left of it, and I began to bang on the box, which I now assumed was a coffin.

"HELP! I'M NOT DEAD! LET ME OUT! I'M NOT DEAD!" I shouted, "I'M NOT DEAD! I-I'M not…"

I stopped to come to a thought. What if I was dead? What if there was not point in trying to call for help? What if no one could hear him anyway? I couldn't keep in my tears as I came to the realization that it was all over. There was no way out of here, and I was stuck here for the rest of my… well, I don't even freaking know now. I was soon racked with violent sobs as my face became wet with tears.

I began to sadly think of being back on the surface with my little brother. I began to long so hard for him and the surface.

I wanted to get out of here.

I NEEDED TO GET OUT OF HERE.

I wanted to find my brother.

I HAD TO FIND MY BROTHER.

I know monster don't really have determination in their souls, but thought of my brother out there alone, and possibly hurt…

Suddenly, a bluish yellowish light filled the the coffin. Before I knew it, I was out of the coffin, and standing in front of a grave… did I just teleport? I looked down to the grave.

It wasn't mine though.

The tombstone had the description of a very young dragon boy who sadly died at such a young age along with his bigger brother that was found beside him.

I knew then that this grave was my brother's. What if he was still alive like I had been? I had to dig him out!

With all my strength and energy, I began to dig up the grave with my boney hands and claws. I soon came to a stop when I reached a hard wooden surface. Digging all around the coffin, I finally pulled it up, and hesitantly, I opened it. Inside was a now skeletal version of his winged little brother. He wasn't awake. No. He had to be alive. I picked the little winged skeleton up.

"Come on bro, you gotta wake up! It's me, your big bro! I'm still alive, and you need to be too!" I desperately said to the small body in my arms, "C-come on… please… wake up…"

I lowered my head onto the skeleton's chest

"Please…" I whispered

I waited for a few minutes, but soon I realized it was all in vain. He was gone. Tears started to fall from my eyes… or eye sockets again as I held the body of my dead brother close. Sobs wracked my body as I let out a soft cry. I continued to cry like this for a while… until…

"S-sans…?" A small voice whispered, "Why are you crying? A-and why are you a skeleton?"

I've never been happier in my entire life. I let out a cried of happiness as I hugged Papyrus.

"Sans? Sans…" Papyrus murmured, "It okay Sans, you don't have to cry."

I felt a hand pat my back, which was innocent Papyrus trying to comfort me.

"It's ok, I'm ok! You don't have to cry!" He kept saying, and soon, my tears finally subsided.

"Oh good, you stopped crying!" Papyrus shouted out a little loudly.

I put Paps down, and I got a good look at him. He still had the scarf he had on when he left, but it was a little torn up, along with his long sleeve shirt and pants. His wings still had its skin, but it was torn up a little at the bottom of them. His little tail moved back and forth, as if it didn't realize it was just bones. In other words, Paps seemed ok. Paps saw me looking at him, and he looked at himself. He let out a surprised squeak when he saw himself.

"Where all my stuff go!" Papyrus said, "All my squishy stuff! It's gone!"

I winced a little at his loudness.

"Sans?"

"Yeah bro?"

"How did we become skeletons?" He asked.

"I-I don't know…" I murmured

All the sudden, I heard (tho, I don't have ears) a rustle behind me. I whipped around to unexpectedly see whom I assumed was the monster king, his purple robe and golden crown giving away his identity. His face was one of surprise as he saw us near the open grave. There was an awkward silence before the silence was finally broken by another monster from behind the king.

"Oh my, is that?" A female voice sounded, which belonged to the queen, "How did this happen?"

I could only stare at the two fluffy goat creatures, unsure of how… this …. happened either. The queen finally took action and walked to us.

"Oh you poor children." She said, stopping in front of us and holding out a hand, "My name is Toriel. Come with me, dear ones, I will take care of you at my home."

Hesitantly, I took her hand, carrying Papyrus, and we followed the royal goats, hope slightly filling my soul as I realized that these two would take good care of me and Papyrus.

 _ **Somewhere in Someplace in Sometime...**_

A certain skeleton was sitting, sketching his latest piece of art. He wore a light brown scarf that waved around behind him, a light brown shirt along with darker brown gloves, sneakers, and pants, and a blue jacket wrapped around his waist. The skeleton also had a strap with containers of ink strapping from his shoulder over his head and arm, and to his side, along with a rather large paint brush strapped to his back. And lastly, in his eye sockets were colorful circles and stars that changed unpredictably. Once he finished his drawing, he looked over his work proudly. That was, until he sensed something. Something new. The skeleton was used to this feeling, knowing that a lot of these are created pretty recently, but this feeling… he could already tell that this one was was going to be more exciting and unusual than some other casual ones.

A new AU was born. And so, in his curiosity, he excitedly searched for the AU, soon finding it, and took a peek inside. There he saw a young and particular looking Sans who had wings and a tail, with spikes made of bones almost floating all along his back bone and tail. He was holding the hand of a Toriel, holding a little winged Papyrus in his other arm, as she took them with her and Asgore the their home. But something was off…

They were walking away from… an open grave? And from the looks of the winged Sans' dirty hands, he had dug up that grave. Wait. This didn't make sense. Why was he digging up a grave? Was his Papyrus in there? If so, then why was he in there in the first place?

The mysteries of this universe excited the strange skeleton. Maybe he'd check up on this AU a lot more, and figure out all the answers to all these mysteries. The skeleton's already permanent smile widened as he giddily started writing down a list of ideas for an name for this AU on a piece of paper. This was gonna be fun.

 **O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

 **HI! I know, I know, it's been forever since I've been on here. But I was just hooked onto Wattpad for a while! But I am here now, and with a different story. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR YET ANOTHER STORY WHEN I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE LAST ONE! I'M A BAD AUTHOR, I KNOW! I've just lost interest in Trolls...**

 **DON'T KILL ME...**

 **Well anywho, I am having troubles coming up with an AU name for my new AU. I don't know if you guys would even bother to try and give me suggestions for a name, but can you maybe suggest something? Just take some time out of your life to come up with something? I'm not that creative with names...**

 **so..**

 **help?**

 **Please?**

 **Oh, and btw, IDK when the next chapter if gonna come out.**


End file.
